


how did i not notice i was free?

by i_will_fight_you



Series: lloyd's adventures in suffering [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Canon Divergence, Gen, cole yells some, lloyd wants to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_will_fight_you/pseuds/i_will_fight_you
Summary: A lot of things were cold. Lloyd was just tired.





	how did i not notice i was free?

Cold. The underground river cut into his skin like the wind in a snowstorm. Lloyd forced himself to open his eyes, to find that the water was clear as glass save for the flowing current making the world ever so slightly blurry.

There was a hand on his neck. No, two, both cold as ice. Just like the water. Just like the wind. Just like his entire being.

Lloyd didn't want to look anymore. He didn't want to hurt them anymore. He had caused this. Of course he had. He squeezed his eyes shut.

_I am so sorry._

The hands around his throat made it impossible to breathe, even if his head hadn't been submerged. But it didn't matter all that much, he supposed. There was only so much time left. Maybe this would free him.

Muffled yelling. Muffled pleading.

Lloyd felt himself being yanked upwards and thrust onto the ground. It was cold, so cold. Nothing felt real. He was still alive _Why am I still alive?_

Cole was yelling. Lloyd wanted to listen, he really did. He probably deserved being chewed out before dying because why wouldn't they finish the job? But he couldn't focus. Nothing was real enough. The only things that existed to any degree were the cave ceiling and the cold.

"You get us to trust you and care for you for years! Then you push Kai off the Bounty -- attempted _murder_ \-- and he's lucky to even have survived, but now he has to get surgery, or _he could still die!_ You go for the Sword of Sanctuary and the Realm Crystal, so you can what? Do anything, anywhere, to anyone? Are you trying to be the fucking Golden Master? Honestly, I don't know why the fuck Jay's against just killing you here! It serves you fucking right!"

"Cole! I'm telling you, he wasn't fighting back! Why would he do that if he were really such a bad person? He was going to let Zane kill him!"

"As he should!"

All Lloyd heard was white noise and anger.

The terror came back all too soon, and all senses save for touch were restored. He was too cold for that.  _Help me please I just want to be free I don't want to hurt any of you anymore please help me._

Nobody seemed to hear or care.

He continued as if he had no choice.

All it took was one distraction for Lloyd to sneak off with the Realm Crystal. So long as he didn't have to fight them, so long as Morro wasn't outright rejecting the one choice he could make at this point besides just dying, then he would take it.

Above sea level, Lloyd could see the _Bounty_ , as well as the ship Morro had made him take to get here. This was the final step that Morro had told him.

**_"Good job, my now-useless puppet."_ **

Lloyd looked over, too tired to comment. _You didn't even fucking go with me.  You had no real power. I... I  did_ _that_.He just prayed that Morro was leaving. That would really be the only mercy he could ask for.

He saw the ghost standing before him. He felt a weight leave his back and his hands as Morro took the sword and crystal.

Ofcourse Morro took the Sword of Sanctuary. Of course he wanted the Realm Crystal, without the deadweight that Lloyd undoubtedly was at this point.

With a flick of his wrist, Morro sent a gust of air at Lloyd, pushing him into the ocean.

Almost two hours later, Jay pulled the motionless body out of the water.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah still no death
> 
> my tumblr is iwillheckingfightyou//anywaylloydgarmadonistrans and i wrote this instead of my english essay


End file.
